


Music Boxes and Magic

by Maddie_The_Hatter



Series: The Marionette's Box [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author loves to chat in comments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Happy, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Multi, No Beta We Die Like LITERALLY EVERY KID WILLIAM HAS KILLED, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Rose looks like a teen but has the mind of an adult., Tell me if I'm missing any tags, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_The_Hatter/pseuds/Maddie_The_Hatter
Summary: When little Harry Potter got to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he never expected it to turn out like this. That doesn't mean he's complaining.Or, in which Harry is the Puppet/Marionette, and very few bad things happen.This is just the beginning, so this is the pre-hogwarts years.
Series: The Marionette's Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911802
Comments: 48
Kudos: 87





	1. The beginning and an ending, of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose's idea and name are inspired by Five Nights With Harry on FFN. I liked the idea enough to use it.

Today was Harry Potter's sixth birthday, and as usual, it had been ignored. Well, they were at the newly-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but that was because Dudley had wanted to go and today had been the soonest Aunt Petunia had been able to book a party room.

He had been allowed inside with his relatives, but he had been told to sit far away and not associate with them at all. So he was sitting in a small corner booth, all alone and hungry with no money to buy food.

Well, that was, until the young brunette walked up to him and began to talk.

"Hey! My name's Fredrick, but you can call me Freddy! My friends and I saw you sitting alone and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us!"

"M-Me? Really?"

"Of course! Do you wanna come?"

"S-sure!"

So Harry went with Freddy, and met his three friends, Brandon, Chloe, and Oscar. They accepted him without problem. They got a large pizza, watched the show, and within two hours had bonded closer than ever.

"I want cake."

"Good idea Freddy!"

"That does sound good…"

"But how would we get any?"

"Ask our parents?"

"But where are they?"

They had been about to go look when a large, golden rabbit walked up to them.

"Heya there kiddies! My name's Springbonnie! I happened to hear you guys wanted cake, and I know a secret place to get some!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! You guys wanna see?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, follow me!"

The rabbit- Springbonnie- began to walk away. The kids got up and followed him, though Harry trailed behind. Something about the rabbit was off. He went anyways, giving the rabbit the benefit of the doubt, but he kept an eye out for anything wrong.

Soon enough, he noticed it. They were heading to the back of the building where only staff were allowed. He didn't want to get in trouble, so he tapped Oscar on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What?"

"We're going to where only the adults are allowed. Should we tell the others? I don't wanna get in trouble."

"Eh… I don't wanna get in trouble either, but I don't know what Springbonnie would do…"

"He seems off to you too?"

"Yeah… I just get this weird vibe from him."

"Me too. Let's wait and see then, okay?"

"Okay."

The two fell silent as they continued to walk. A few minutes later, they reached a door. The sign on it was too faded to read. Springbonnie pushed it open and led them inside, locking the door behind them.

"Where's the cake?"

"I wanna know too."

"This is sorta scary…"

"Did he lock the door?" Oscar whispered.

"I think he did…" Harry whispered back.

They turned their attention back just in time to see 'Springbonnie' remove his head, revealing a human underneath. He began to laugh, pulling a knife from behind him.

"You kids are so, so stupid. At least it makes finding victims easier!"

He pinned Chloe first, stabbing her in the stomach. Blood was everywhere. He got to Brandon next, stabbing him in the heart. Then Freddy, snapping his neck. Then Oscar, slitting his throat. Last was Harry, who had long since stopped screaming and simply watched on in terror. The man grabbed an axe from somewhere in the room and cut off Harry's head.

Silence.

William left.

Magic woke. Magic wanted it's host to live. It looked for a body, and it found one, placing it's host's soul inside and remodeling the body ever so slightly to match. Magic could feel the same pull from it's host from the four children lying prone on the ground, and added a small gift to it's host. It would take a while for him to wake, but when he did, he would be able to help them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__An unknown amount of time later__

Harry woke up with a groan. His head hurt… Wait, shouldn't he be dead? He looked around. He was in a small room that looked like a workshop. There were pieces of fabric scattered about, along with thread and needles. A door stood closed in the corner. There was a ladder next to him, which he reached out to climb.

That wasn't his arm. It was long and thin, the sleeve it wore was black with white stripes, and hung down, starting around the elbow. The hand was covered in a black, silk glove.

He raised his other arm. It looked the same as the first.

They weren't his arms. But they obeyed him. He knew who's arms they were. But that was impossible… or was it? After all, he had woken up after dying… He reached up, and felt a plastic mask pulled to the side of his head. He grabbed it, taking it off, to look at it. 

He knew that mask. It was the Marionette's mask. But now it was his. He was the Marionette.

He climbed the ladder, pushing the flaps from the Gift Box out of the way. There was something pulling at him, something he had to do. He quickly realized where he was going, to the place where he and his friends had died. The door was unlocked. He pushed it open, and found the bodies of his friends. There was a force coming from them, pulling at him. He went to Fredrick- Freddy- first. A small gift box appeared in his hands, with a tag bearing Freddy's name. He opened it shakily, and inside sat a Freddy mask. He set the mask on Fredrick's head.

He went to Chloe next, and the same thing happened, but this time the mask was Chica.  
Brandon got Bonnie, and Oscar got Foxy.

He left the room, and had been heading back to his box when he heard voices. Following them, he found Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all standing around. Something clicked into place.

It was them. His friends.

A strangled noise left him, catching the others' attention.

"Harry…?" Chloe spoke first.

"H-hey guys…"

"Oh, it's you!"

"We were worried."

"Thank god you're okay!"

"Yar, Matey. We were scared you'd left us."

Harry smiled as they hugged him, it was nice to know that they cared about him. He knew the Dursleys didn't.

"Uhhh… Hello…?"

Everyone turned. Standing in the doorway was a young teen with strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes exactly like Harry's own. She wasn't alive. They didn't know how they could tell, but they could.

Harry floated- yes, floated, he had found that he was able to float, and that he was much quicker floating then he was walking- over to her, and a gift box appeared in his hands. The tag read 'Rose Evans'. He opened it, revealing a mask like Freddy, but feminine, and gold instead of brown.

Rose took it, and a matching body appeared around her. She smiled up at Harry, and hugged him.

Everyone spent the rest of the night talking, sitting in the main dining room. When it was time for the staff to come, they headed back to their places, awaiting the next night.


	2. In which Mike shows up and things are hinted at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's here, I'm messing with the timeline, and Harry makes a friend. Keep an eye on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and I'm already off schedule. Eh, I'm writing this for fun. I don't need a schedule.

A few weeks later, everyone had mostly come to terms with what had happened. They seemed to accept it too quickly, but no one brought it up or asked. Harry wondered if they had had similar homes to him, but didn't bring it up, not wanting to seem insensitive. He didn't want to lose his new friends, after all.

Today, the birthday kid had been a young girl who had just moved here. She had gotten a set of plushies, one of each of the animatronics, as her birthday prize. She had stayed in the prize corner a lot, not to buy anything, but she seemed to like Harry's company. Harry had learned that her name was 'Eliza', and that her parents fought a lot. He had wanted to help her, but there was nothing he could have done.

He wished there was more that he could do to help kids he suspected or knew were in bad environments, but everyone thought he was only a robot. Blowing that cover would mean trouble, for him and his friends. William might come back, and try to destroy them. Telling people was off the table.

He suspected that one of the workers knew. Jake had worked there for a while, and had probably noticed the change in the animatronics attitude. But Harry trusted that Jake wouldn't tell anyone. He had told the animatronics his secrets, and they had kept them. Harry trusted Jake to do the same.

Jake trusted the animatronics much more than a normal human would.

But that wasn't important, not now, anyway. Today would be the first night the new night guard showed up. The guy's name was Mike, if Harry remembered correctly. Mike Schmidt. Harry wondered what Mike was like. Was he kind? Rude? Lazy? Hardworking? Trustworthy?

Harry knew he would find out soon enough, so he put it out of his mind. The last of the day staff had left, but it was still a few hours until midnight. He sank back into his box, sitting on the bench of his workshop. There was a bedroom through the door in the corner, though he didn't need it much, and a small kitchenette past that, with a microwave, fridge and freezer.

He set about making more of the plushies, stocking for tomorrow and a bit after that. All he had to do now was wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------

__A Few Hours Later__

It was almost midnight. Mike would be here any minute, and all the animatronics were on edge. Harry was sat in his box worrying. He knew that he and his friends would protect each other, but he really hoped it wouldn't come to fighting. The previous nightguards they'd had hadn't been the best. 

He heard the telltale sound of a car parking, and resolved, like he always did, to stay inside his box unless the music stopped. Sighing, he sat back and continued to work on plushies. There was no reason to assume and cause himself unnecessary stress, especially because, for some reason, the others were connected to him. They would stress as well.

He could hear them talking in the showroom and sent a message that it was time to get in their places. And none too soon, because just as they got there, Harry heard the familiar chime of the door opening. 

"Welp, first night. If this place is anything like the last… Well, let's just hope it isn't."

Last place? This sparked Harry's curiosity. What was the man talking about? A past job? Maybe another Freddy's location.

Harry's thoughts were cut off as he heard the familiar sound of the phone. He connected to the camera system to get a good look at what was going on. Sure enough, Mike was sitting at the desk listening to the phone calls. Oddly enough, he didn't seem phased by the calls' contents. Until…

"Wait- The puppet thing's here? I was hoping I'd never have to deal with that thing again. Stupid music box."

Mike had dealt with him before? He must have been at a different location and got moved here. Or it was an older model. If it was, what was it like?

But no matter, it was time for the night to begin. And Harry was almost excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on Jake and the girl. They will be important. Eventually. Also this is a modern AU, and Pizza Sim hasn't happened yet. This is also set in an imaginary version of the pizzaria; Harry's in the fnaf 1 pizzaria but it also has the Prize Corner basically. Also, who does everyone think Rose is? I didn't get many comments on that, and I thought it was too obvious. Guess not.


	3. Round and Round the mulberry bush...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round and Round the mulberry bush, the rabbit chased the weasel. The weasel knew it was all for fun- POP! Goes the weasel~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's first night, from his perspective. Prepare~.

When Mike had heard of five kids going missing at the newest Freddy's, he had known immediately what was going on. That didn't mean he understood why.

Why, just _why,_ was his dad like this…?

But he didn't dwell on his father's mental state, rather, he started watching for the night guard position to open. Once it had, for long enough for him to call, he called for an interview. The interview itself, as usual, was a complete joke. It was completely for legal reasons and to keep up their reputation, not to actually interview someone. Mike got the job easily.

When he got to Freddy's, he was starting to regret his decision. But it no longer mattered, he had promised himself to try and help any of his father's victims unfortunate enough to still be around. He hoped this place was nothing like that sister location, but he had prepared just in case. 

Parking his car, he flicked on his flashlight, and swung the beam of light it produced over the front of the restaurant. It was smaller than he had expected, but he had heard rumors of plans to combine a few of the different locations. For now, however, it was almost as small as the first location he had been to, with the addition of an arcade and a prize counter, which, for some reason, had it's own room. It seemed to be close to the front, if what he could see through the windows was any clue.

Stepping inside, he heard a bell chime from above him. Probably to alert a server, he thought. Stepping into the main room, he sighed, sweeping the beam of his flashlight over the room. The tables were neat, and the stage curtains were pulled back. The light reflected off of tinsel and glitter strewn about the room, and the cold light gave the room a ghostly look, still mostly bathed in shadow.

"Welp, first night. If this place is anything like the last… Well, let's just hope it isn't."

Glancing at the stages, he found another difference: Pirate's Cove had been moved to the main room, and the curtains were open. He also noticed that these animatronics were designed much differently than the originals. They were human, or looked human, for the most part, though with animal appendages. He paused for a second to examine what they all looked like.

Freddy stood, as usual, front and center at the larger stage. His skin was lightly tanned, and his hair was a deep brown that swept to the right. He had bear ears and a tail, both the same brown as his hair, with lighter tan insides. His hat was black, and sat straight on his head. His eyes were, as usual, a piercing blue that gave Mike the impression that he could see him even while off. He probably could. He wore a thin brown sweater with a tan vest, and brown pants and shoes. He looked at ease, like he could start to sing at any moment, like nothing would bother him at all.

Bonnie stood to the side, posed jauntily, with a smirk on his face. His eyes were a dark red. His hair was a medium purple and slightly spiky, all messy, with bangs that swept the other direction than the rest of his hair. He had purple bunny ears and a fluffy, cotton ball tail. He wore a long-sleeved purple shirt with silver cufflinks and a lavender vest the same color as the inside of his ears. His pants were a darker purple than his shirt, with lavender cuffs that flared out. His shoes were dark purple with red flame designs. His bowtie and guitar were the same fiery red as his shoes. He looked mischievous, like he was about to jump up and take Mike's flashlight from his hands, and hide it.

Chica was wearing a fluffy, knee-length dress with puff sleeves, orange stockings, and no shoes. Instead of a bib, she had an apron tied around her waist with the words 'Let's Eat!' on a confetti-patterned background. Her hair was yellow with orange streaks, and styled in a choppy bob, a tuft of feathers on top looking like a ponytail. She had medium, in comparison to her, wings with fluffy, soft-looking feathers. Her eyes were magenta, and not neon either. She grinned excitedly out at the nonexistent crowd, ready to perform.

Foxy had short, choppy hair with shaved sides. His hair was a dark, dark red with an orange fade, and his eyes were gold. His skin was tan, mimicking the look of someone who spent almost 24/7 in the sun. He wore an orange and white striped shirt and long black pants under a traditional black pirate coat, complete with gold trim. He wore sandals with no socks, and carried a golden-handled sword.

Mike swung the flashlight back away from the stages, beginning to walk down the hallways to find the office. Somehow, these versions of the animatronics looked even creepier. Probably because of how realistic they looked. They had none of the metallic shine of the Funtime animatronics, and no weird faceplates either, yet they obviously could change their expression. How did they do it? If Mike had to guess, he'd say the skin was made out of matte silicone, or some similar rubber substance, so that it could stretch and contort like a real human.

Mike easily found the office, given it was in the same place as the one in the first establishment he had been to. Sitting in the almost-familiar chair, he pushed the button on the phone for the prerecorded message he knew was there. He only half paid attention, as he was used to what happened in this place. That is, until the Phone Guy started talking about the newest area, the prize corner.

_"Now, you've probably noticed our newest attraction, the prize corner. One of the older animatronics recently got the new upgrade, so we could finally put it on show. It's called the Puppet. I never really liked it, but there's not much I can do. It's too fast to catch if it gets out of it's box, but the Music Box on the desk should keep it inside it's area."_

"Wait- The puppet thing's here? I was hoping I'd never have to deal with that thing again. Stupid music box."

Mike groaned, running a hand down the side of his face. That thing had nearly killed him on more than one occasion, and he swore it could deliberately speed up the music box, considering the amount of times he had wound it up, only to find a second later that it was almost at zero. 

"Well, there's not much I can do… I'll just have to deal with it, as much as I hate that thing."

Checking the cameras, Mike found that, despite it only being 1am, as evidenced by the clock on the tablet, Bonnie was already gone. Mildly panicked, Mike flipped through the cameras, finding Bonnie already outside the door. Quickly, Mike pushed the 'door' button, and watched the door slam closed, relieved. Bonnie wouldn't be getting in yet.

But that wouldn't be the last close call. Throughout the night, all the other animatronics, even Freddy, would move almost quicker than Mike could find them. Eventually, he started to get sloppy. The power was almost out, and in his panic, he completely forgot about the Music Box…

That is, until the power went out, and he heard the last few bars of the music box echo through the pizzaria, a young boy's voice singing along.

_"Round and round the mulberry bush, the rabbit chased the weasel. The weasel knew it was all for fun- Pop! Goes the weasel."_

The child's laugh echoed loud.

_"I wonder… Why are you here?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry- or not- for the cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait to see what happens. Feel free to leave your predictions in the comments. I'd love to see them!
> 
> Also, sorry if my version of pop goes the weasel is weird. It's been years since I've heard someone sing it, and that's the best version I can give from my memory.


	4. Mike: Guess I'll Die. Harry: Wait what no-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and the animatronics have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter took so long to write... A bit of advice: if you have writer's block put your entire doc in Comic Sans. I swear it works.

_"I wonder… Why are you here?"_

Harry sat atop the desk, watching the man in front of him. Mike had acted nothing like the past nightguards, and when the power went out, he had told the others that they weren't to attack, that he would deal with this. Mike hadn't purposely neglected his duties, or insulted or damaged Harry or his friends. The only reason Mike had forgotten the Music Box was that he was overwhelmed.

He had fainted now, lying back in the chair. Harry would have to teleport him to the back. Waking him up here might work, but Mike would be able to run. Harry didn't want that just yet. He wanted to talk to the other male, show him that they weren't trying to hurt him. If Harry could get Mike to trust them, things would be easier. Much easier.

He picked the older male up effortlessly, a benefit of his current body. He carried Mike to the backstage, a room not on camera for whatever reason. Once there, he called the others, and had them come as well. Now all they had to do was wait. If morning came before Mike woke up, as it probably would, they would lock the door from the outside. They were lucky it was soundproofed.

When the day had come and gone, and Harry was free to leave his box once again, the backstage was the first place he went.  
To his surprise, Mike was still knocked out. Or maybe he has simply fallen back asleep. 

Either way, he asked Chica to get some water and food, and shook Mike awake.

"Wha…? What's- Ah!"

The male scrambled backwards, but had sadly fallen asleep against a wall. He had nowhere to go. Harry saw him slump, curling against himself.

"Please don't kill me…"

Harry paused. There were rumors, but no one knew any death had occurred yet. How did this new guy know?

"Hey, I'm not going to," he spoke softly, "Though… I do wonder why you'd think that."

Mike tensed, and looked up.

"You're not?... As for the other thing, I'd really rather not talk about it."

Harry, never the one to pressure people, didn't press for him to answer.

"Of course not. The only reason the last few died was because they tried to hurt us… and I don't take kindly to people hurting my friends."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah…"

At that moment, the door sprang open, revealing Chica. She held a tray with a plate of pizza and a glass of water.

"I've got everything! The others are coming too!"

"Thank you, Chica."

Harry sat back, and patted the ground between him and Mike. Chica walked over and set the tray down. Mike eagerly bit into the pizza, showing just how hungry he was.

"Yarr, we got a new matey?" Foxy asked, dashing into the room.

He was quickly followed by Freddy, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy, all looking curious.

Mike sat up, looking at them with… pity? Resentment? Something that gave them the impression that this wasn't the first time he'd seen something like them.

"My name's Mike," he paused, "Can I ask- what happened here?"

The animatronics all seemed to shrink under the question, only Harry speaking.

"Well… I-It was my birthday. I didn't really have a party, at least a planned one, but Fredrick, or Freddy, found me sitting alone and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends… When we were finished with our food, a rabbit- well, he looked like a rabbit- came and asked us if we wanted cake… He said his name was Springbonnie, and that he knew of a secret room where we could get cake free."

Mike nodded, he had suspected as much.

"Well, we followed him and- He locked the door behind us, and pulled out a knife…"

Harry trailed off, a phantom pain running across his throat. He sighed, and continued.

"Well, that was us. As for Goldie, the golden Freddy, we don't know. She only told us it was similar."

"He's correct. I… don't like to talk about it."

Mike looked at them with that same expression. He seemed to feel bad for them.

Harry spoke up again.

"Well, it wasn't the worst fate."

Mike's face showed pure confusion.

"When I was alive… Well, my family wasn't the best. Here, I've got friends- a family, really- and I'm able to make people happy."

Mike smiled sadly. That a child, a murdered child, thought death was a better fate than what they had before… 

His next question shocked them.

"What were your names?"

The animatronics looked at each other, and then at Harry. He nodded.

"When I was alive, my name was Harry… Harry Potter."

"Mine was Fredrick… I don't remember what my last name was. I don't think I want to…"

"Mine was Brandon!"

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Stevenson!"

"Oscar… Oscar Fenis."

"And I'm Rose Evans."

Mike smiled. These kids still remembered who they were. And if they were happy, they would truly be happy. Eventually, it would be their time to go, but that didn't need to happen immediately.

Harry watched Mike carefully. The man seemed kind, and trustworthy, but there was something off. He seemed like he had expected their answers. Like he had known what had happened before it did.

"What?"

Mike had noticed.

"Hm? Oh, just… thinking. The way you're acting… it almost seems like you expect this."

The question was indirect, but it got Harry the answer he wanted.

"Oh… Well, this isn't the first time I've worked at a Freddy's establishment. Possessed animatronics stop being shocking around the third time, especially when one of said animatronics turns out to be your younger brother…"

"... What?"

"Yeah. Gold bear suit. Whenever he'd show up, I'd start to hallucinate. 'It's Me!' repeated over and over. I was HIGHLY confused, until a thing that I still don't really understand happened and the spirits were temporarily separate from the animatronics. It was weird."

"Sounds like it."

Rose hummed, pushing herself off the wall and walking over to where Harry was sitting. She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Gold bear?"

"Yeah. He looked a lot like you, but in the more animal style of the original animatronics. Though, he had a purple hat and bowtie rather than black." 

"Huh. Interesting."

Rose curled up against Harry, thinking. Something about that intrigued her, like a memory just out of reach. Could it have something to do with how she died? She didn't remember.

Harry smiled. Rose was affectionate with everyone, but she and Harry had both found some connection. Like they had met before. This had resulted in Rose practically gluing herself to Harry's side, and them becoming as close as siblings. 

Though, Rose was much more of a mother than a sister. She was caring and calm, and able to help all the others. It was something Harry admired about her.

Mike stood up, walking towards the door.

"So… Can I go back to my job? And home? We can talk more tomorrow if you want, but I need my money."

"Sure! Go ahead."

Harry tapped Rose so he could get up, and went back to his box. From there, he watched everyone else go back to their places.

As he sat there, he swore he could hear music.

_"All is calm… All is bright…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone able to guess the song?


	5. Hints, hints, hints, and almost a reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a dad meets a bunch of abandoned dead kids, he's gonna adopt them. He's already thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Finally another chapter! Another character! Mike's past being partially revealed! My headcanons for the other animatronics!

Ah, the weekend. The time when there were even more kids, more parties, more shows to put on. Also, for some likely stupid reason, the only time there wasn't a nightguard. Harry didn't know how anyone had thought that was a good idea. It was more likely they'd be robbed on the weekend. Probably.

The nice part was that Harry and his friends were free to do whatever they wanted. Mike usually stopped them from doing anything too stupid, but he wasn't there. That meant they had free reign unless Harry told them not to do something. The only rule was not to go outside.

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Harry were playing a game of Sorry!. Bonnie, playing as blue, was winning. Foxy, coming in last, looked like he was close to flipping the board. Not that Harry would let him.

Freddy and Rose had found an old chess board and the pieces. Rose had been teaching Freddy how to play, and Freddy found that he quite liked playing. It helped that he was good at it. Rose was a good teacher.

As it was the weekend, no one else was supposed to be in the building. Especially past midnight. There wasn't a guard to start their shift. It should have been dead.

So, of course, everyone was surprised when they heard the familiar chime of the bell above the entrance, and a voice ring through the main room.

"Alright, location three… And the stage is empty. Guess that answers my question. Now where are they?"

Harry froze, quickly connecting to the cameras. An older man was walking through the dining room, swinging a flashlight. He was muttering to himself, though Harry couldn't make out what he was saying. Slowly, he swung the flashlight back around to the stage, and found the backstage door.

Harry quickly disconnected. The others were watching him, waiting for instruction.

"He's heading back here. He seems to know what's going on, and the only weapon he's carrying is a flashlight. There's something familiar about him, but for now it's not important. I don't think he poses any threat to us, so we should be truthful. Something tells me we can trust him."

The others nodded, and they heard, to their surprise, the door being unlocked. He had a key… Interesting. The door slowly swung open, light spilling in from the flashlight the man held. 

"There you are."

A beat of silence passed. Harry stood up slowly, taking the lead as usual. The flashlight focused on him, and silence reigned again. 

"Who are you…?"

The man blinked, before shaking his head slightly, and gave a small smile.

"I'm Henry. Henry Emily, co-owner of Fredbear's Family Diner and the creator of the original Freddy's animatronics. I'm here because of what my old partner, William, did."

"William?"

Henry sighed.

"You would know him better as Springbonnie."

"... Oh."

Harry paused, freezing in place. The others took a step back, showing their fear.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known what he was, what he did… I thought he was my friend. He was always charismatic, no one suspected him. My daughter… She was his first victim. I'll never forgive him." 

_Oh._

Suddenly, Harry felt sympathy for the man in front of him. He didn't know how old the girl was, but he knew, from how much he cared for the children in the restaurant, that losing a child at any age would hurt more than anything. A child dying, being murdered, was the worst fate a parent could imagine. He knew.

Henry gave a sigh, and smiled at them. It felt wrong.

"It's been a long time now. I've healed. She hasn't left, anyway. I don't know where she is, but I know she's not gone. I'd feel it if she were. But that's enough about me. Why don't you tell me your story?"

The last question was directed to them all. The others stepped forward again, looking to Harry. He had taken the role of the leader when they had all been lost and confused, and he continued to play that role. 

Harry stepped back, and gestured inside. 

"First, you should sit. This might take a bit."

Henry complied, grabbing a chair and stepping inside. He sat in the middle of the group, and shined the flashlight over each of them.

"Alright. So, tell me."

Harry sighed, settling.

"This starts on my sixth birthday. I wasn't here for a party, because my guardians, my aunt and uncle, couldn't care less about my happiness. I was there because my cousin Dudley wanted to go.

I was in a corner alone when Fredrick, Freddy, showed up and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends. Being a child who didn't have many friends, I said yes, after getting over the momentary shock that someone wanted to hang out with me. So I join Freddy's table with his friends and we're all hanging out when Freddy decides he wants cake. We're about to go find one of our parents or guardians, when a yellow rabbit walks over and says he knows a secret place to get cake."

The others froze for a second, drawing closer together. Henry gave a small sigh, having expected as much. What his old friend did was irreversible, but that didn't mean it wasn't terrible. William truly had become a monster. He gestured for Harry to continue.

"Well, we followed him. I didn't trust him, really, but I didn't want to lose my friends. Oscar, Foxy, got a weird feeling from him too, but we decided to wait and see. We were sorta afraid of what would happen if we angered Springbonnie. 

When we got there, he locked the door behind us. Me and Oscar had been watching, and noticed, but the others didn't. That was when he pulled off his head, and revealed the human underneath. He grabbed a knife and, well, you can probably guess.

I woke up a few hours later as the Puppet. I don't know how or why, but here I am. I followed some sorta of tug, and found the others' bodies. When I approached each one, a gift box appeared in my hands. Each had a tag bearing the name of the body, and inside were masks like the faces of the animatronics. I don't know why they became them, but here we are.

Rose, the golden Freddy, was a ghost girl that I think had just been hanging around Freddy's. She showed up and the gift box thing happened so now she's part of our weird mechanical family."

Henry sat back, absorbing this all. Thinking it over, he asked a question they were half expecting.

"What were your names?"

"Mine was Harry. Harry Potter."

"Fredrick."

"Brandon! I.. Don't remember my last name. Neither does Freddy."

"I'm Chloe Stevenson!"

"I'm Oscar Fenis."

"And I'm Rose Evans."

There was a pause, and then Henry asked something they _hadn't_ been expecting.

"... Have you met Michael yet?"

"Michael? As in, Mike? Mike Schmidt?"

"So you have. Yes, that's him. I expected him to show up here sometime, he has a habit of finding where William has been. He always tries to fix what William has caused, though I suspect he won't try with you, since you seem at peace with this all."

"At peace?"

Henry sighed again, hesitating, but told them.

"Some of William's victims didn't adapt very well. The first few, especially, were disoriented and confused. They didn't remember being killed, or even being taken, so they thought they were still there for a party. Their happiest day. They viewed adults as intruders, trying to ruin their happiest day, so they killed them. Children were taken, the animatronics misguidedly attempting to protect them. They were trapped. The only way to set free a spirit anchored like this, and like you, was to burn them. If you look up the past of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you'll find accounts of multiple pizzerias burning down."

The group of animatronics in front of him stood in silence. All were absorbing this new information. Harry made a note to look up articles about the restaurant's past, wanting to know more. He also made a note to ask Mike about it. 

"What will you be doing after you leave here?" Asked Rose, always the inquisitive one.

"Well, there's another location near here, that I plan to check as well. I hear talk of combining the two locations, so you guys may have some new members joining, or you'll join them. After that, I expected to just bounce between them."

"So you'll visit us?" 

There was something akin to hope in Harry's voice, and he flushed when he realized that. New company was something he craved. He loved his friends, yes, but they knew almost everything about each other. He wanted to talk to someone new. 

Besides, this was an adult. Someone who had answers. He and the others had adapted to their new life, but having someone who knew what to do was comforting. Then Harry didn't have to make sure of everything. 

Henry laughed softly, a warm smile on his face.

"I will." 

Harry smiled, as did the others. Suddenly, the bell rang for 6am.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to get caught. Plus, I need to talk to Michael." 

Henry stood, waving as he walked out. They chorused goodbyes, waving back. They headed back to their places. The manager would do a check on the building soon, and it wouldn't do to get caught off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- I hope this was good, I've been stuck on adding Henry but didn't know how to add him until now. 
> 
> Please comment, they give me life.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to shadowofDeath/Juststeph25, who helped me figure out how to write William, and who said they'd read this.


End file.
